This invention relates to electromechanical devices and methods for therapeutically treating human body tissue, and more particularly to a device for and a method of stimulating cell proliferation and related molecular events using high frequency pulsed electromagnetic energy.
The present invention is an important advancement in the fields of endogenous pharmacotherapeutics, electromagnetic medicine, wound physiology and treatment, and regulation of the cell cycle, and has specific application in the area of wound healing, and in particular, the healing of chronic wounds, such as pressure ulcers, diabetic ulcers and venous stasis ulcers. Prior to discussing the present invention in detail, it is helpful to understand the specific mechanisms of wound healing, the immediate need for wound healing therapies, and the current state of the art.
While the specific mechanisms of action have not been fully determined, research over the past several years has substantially increased understanding of the nature of wound healing and the elegant cascade of signaling events necessary for the initiation of cell growth and migration and tissue regeneration, which collectively constitute the wound healing process. Importantly, numerous biochemical mediators of cell migration patterns and cell-cell/cell-extracellular matrix interactions involved in the reformation of tissue/organ systems have been identified.
There are distinct phases associated with the process of wound healing. In the inflammatory phase, platelets aggregate to deposit granules, which promote fibrin deposition, and stimulate the release of growth factors. Leukocytes migrate to the wound site and begin to digest and transport debris away from the wound. It is also during the inflammatory phase that monocytes are converted to macrophages, which release growth factors for stimulating angiogenesis and the production of fibroblasts. Next, in the proliferative phase, granulation tissue forms and epithelialization begins. Fibroblasts, key cell types in this phase, proliferate and synthesize collagen to fill the wound and provide a strong matrix on which epithelial cells grow. As collagen is produced by fibroblasts, vascularization extends from nearby vessels to supply nutrients to the regenerating tissue. The red loops of blood vessels give the wound a granular appearance, thus the term granulating. Epithelialization involves the migration of epithelial cells from the wound surfaces to seal the wound. Epithelial cells are driven by the need to contact cells of like type and are guided by a network of fibrin strands which function as a grid over which these cells migrate. Contractile cells called myofibroblasts appear in wounds and aid in wound closure. These cells exhibit collagen synthesis and contractility, and are common in granulating wounds. In the final phase of wound healing, the differentiation or tissue remodeling phase, collagen in the scar undergoes repeated degradation and resynthesis. It is during this phase that the tensile strength of the newly formed skin increases.
Clearly, growth factors are important messengers in coordinating this complex orchestration of cellular events. Today, growth factors refer to an expanding class of molecules, sometimes with specificity for certain types of cells, that can have either pro-proliferative or anti-proliferative/differentiation effects, depending upon the specific circumstances. Their immediate molecular targets are specific members in the superfamily of receptor tyrosine kinases. Relatively little is known about the regulation of growth factor activity, but spatial and temporal gradients of growth factor and receptor expression are evident, and expression of a given growth factor or its receptors can be induced by other growth factors, suggesting that sequences of growth factor-mediated messages networked across cell types and integrated with other signaling cascades are central to tissue/organ development, maintenance and healing processes.
Thus, the recent realization that growth factors can serve as paracrine, autocrine, juxtacrine and intracrine (which refers to actions of growth factors within a cell) signals to regulate proliferation, migration, and interaction of cells critical to wound healing is important to understanding and developing wound treatments. For example, central to tissue/organ repair and remodeling is the critical revascularization of damaged tissue. Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is a recently discovered agent that promotes proliferation and migration of endothelial cells. Stimulating the expression of VEGF receptors in endothelial cell precursors allows those cells to respond to VEGF secreted from other cells or to VEGF acting via autocrine/intracrine mechanisms. Stimulating the release of VEGF from fibroblasts and/or other cell types (or stimulating VEGF production in endothelial cells) promotes mitotic and/or migratory activity of endothelial cells. Also critical to tissue repair is establishment of the extracellular scaffold to support cell migration and/or proliferation. Stimulating the release of agents such as fibroblast growth factors (FGF) from any of a number of cell types promotes proliferation and migration of fibroblasts, which are involved in production of extracellular matrix materials such as collagen. Moreover, stimulating FGF receptor production in fibroblasts capable of recognizing paracrine, autocrine, or intracrine FGF also plays a role in stimulating fibroblast activity and the production of extracellular matrix. Other agents implicated in tissue repair include insulin-like, platelet, transforming, and epidermal growth factors. Those molecules and their receptors are the likely molecular substrates for tissue repair. Endothelial cells, fibroblasts and keratinocytes, among others, are the cell types whose activity is critical to tissue repair and represent the likely cellular targets for these growth factors and related molecules associated with the healing of pressure sores.
It is also well known that regulatory signals normally found in the repair of acute wounds are not present in chronic wounds such as pressure ulcers and venous stasis ulcers. For example, chronic wounds frequently have poorly vascularized, thick fibrotic scar tissue surrounding the wound bed, are characterized by keratinocytes incapable of proliferation and migration, and have few active fibroblasts. These occurrences are clearly indicative of defects in growth factor signaling.
With the understanding that defects in growth factor signaling contribute to the development and/or persistence of chronic wounds, it is logical to conclude that reinstitution or normalization of that signaling would promote wound healing. Growth factors have been considered candidate therapeutics for wound healing because they are synthesized by and stimulate cells required for tissue repair, they are deficient in chronic wounds, and there is some evidence that pharmacological application enhances wound repair in a variety of animal models of dermal incisional and excisional repair.
However, clinical studies have been disappointing and some experts have suggested that an alternative to single growth factors as therapeutic agents is the utilization of growth factors in combination to elicit synergistic clinical efficacy. This lack of therapeutic efficacy may be in part because wound healing is a complex programmed sequence of cellular and molecular events, including macrophage activation during inflammation, cell migration, angiogenesis, provisional matrix synthesis, synthesis of collagen by fibroblasts, and reepithelialization. Current pharmaceutical approaches do not fully mimic the necessary spatial and temporal patterns of growth factor activity needed to promote wound healing. Overall, the complexity and variability of clinical wounds have limited pharmacological approaches to accelerate wound healing, leaving dressings and nonpharmacological ancillary modalities to dominate the market associated with wound management.
A treatment regimen involving application of outside or exogenous growth factors and other medicinal agents to the wound site is but one approach that has been pursued in the treatment of wound healing. Various medical treatment devices utilizing physical energy emissions to stimulate wound healing have also been developed over the past 40-50 years. Most of these devices involve the use of applied electrical currents to stimulate growth in bone or soft tissue. Another major group of devices utilizes the passage of electrical currents through coils of wire to create magnetic fields which are applied either by placing the coil in proximity to the human body or by wrapping the coils around the body or limb. Finally, a number of devices have been developed which utilize an antenna or tank circuit to apply Radio Frequency (RF) electromagnetic energy to the body for the purposes of medical treatment. Most devices in this latter category utilize continuous energy output to create thermal energy within the tissue. However, a subcategory of these devices utilize pulsed electromagnetic energy output to theoretically stimulate tissue without inducing a thermal response, although this has never been completely proven to occur using existing devices. There have been observations that some of these devices appear to stimulate or accelerate the wound healing process but there has been no sound, scientific data offered to explain how such devices might work at the cellular or molecular levels.
One area in which health care professionals and insurance providers are demanding improved treatment regimes is in the treatment of chronic wounds. In the United States, where wound care constitutes less than 1% of aggregate health care dollars, treating and managing pressure ulcers requires an inordinate amount of material, human resources, time and money. The costs associated with managing just one type of chronic wound alone, pressure ulcers, are extraordinary.
To enhance quality and decrease the cost of health care, the Agency for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) was established by the U.S. government in 1989. That agency published Clinical Practice Guidelines for both prevention and treatment of pressure ulcers in 1992 and 1994, respectively. The release of these guidelines substantially increased biomedical awareness of patients with pressure ulcers, including the elderly and those afflicted with various spinal and neurological disorders. Importantly, the Health Care Financing Administration (HCFA) utilizes these guidelines to create medical policy and reimbursement criteria. Electrotherapeutic modalities are the only type of adjunctive therapy recommended in the AHCPR Clinical Practice Guideline and supported by the Nation Pressure Ulcer Advisory Panel.
Electrotherapy includes various means for applying an electric or electromagnetic field to a wound area to facilitate growth and proliferation of new tissue, i.e., healing. Application of external electrical and electromagnetic fields is now an increasingly standard therapy for the treatment of nonunion bone fractures, but these devices have seen limited use in other areas of healing.
Clinical research has shown that treatment with electrical stimulation or electromagnetic fields can enhance the healing rate of pressure ulcers unresponsive to conventional therapy. For example, pulsed electrical stimulation has been shown to enhance the healing rate of decubitus ulcers. This therapeutic approach stems from observations for nearly 60 years that electric potentials over wounds are negative until healed, and the related hypothesis that living tissues possess direct current surface potentials that regulate the proliferative phase of healing and that healing can be induced by negative electrical potential. Unfortunately, this has led to unsubstantiated claims that electrical stimulation cures a wide variety of health problems, thereby alienating the medical profession. Though this idea is now archaic and simplistic in view of scientific studies of the cellular correlates of wound healing, the evidence suggests that electrical fields accelerate wound healing. While few well designed experiments concerning cellular mechanisms have been conducted, some published reports indicate that electrical stimulation activates macrophages and increases cell proliferation, collagen synthesis and the expression of fibroblast receptors for transforming growth factor-beta.
Treatment devices emitting magnetic and/or electromagnetic energy offer significant advantages over other types of electrical stimulators because magnetic and electromagnetic energy can be applied externally through clothing and wound dressings, thereby rendering such treatments completely non-invasive. Moreover, published reports of double blind placebo-controlled clinical trials utilizing a RF transmission device (Diapulse) suggest that this ancillary treatment device significantly reduces wound healing time for chronic pressure ulcers as well as for surgical wounds. Studies using Dermagen, a magnetic device manufactured in Europe which produces a low frequency magnetic field, have demonstrated significant augmentation of healing of venous stasis ulcers. Additionally, it has been shown that 50% fewer patients treated with electromagnetic energy develop reoccurring pressure ulcers, compared to control patients, suggesting that electromagnetic energy treatments impart some resistance to the reoccurrence of chronic wounds, such as pressure ulcers. Electromagnetic energy may also be useful as a preventative strategy. Perhaps most important from a practical clinical perspective, an actuarial analysis of the effects of electromagnetic energy on the treatment of pressure ulcers show that this treatment, by reducing healing time by an average of 50%, results in significant reductions in the costs associated with wound management.
One category of prior art magnetic/electromagnetic treatment devices utilizes the passage of electrical currents through coils of wire to create magnetic fields. The frequency of the electrical impulses is relatively low, typically in the low frequency or audio range. Other devices, which utilize electrical stimulation between electrodes, represent a substantially different approach to medical treatment from the present invention for the primary reason that such an approach is invasive and more difficult to use and involves the attachment of electrodes at or near the wound site.
Another category of prior art electromagnetic treatment apparatus includes high frequency, high power devices utilizing pulsed electromagnetic energy output to stimulate tissue without inducing a thermal response. This category of devices is represented by the inventions disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Milinowski, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,310 and 3,181,535; Kendall U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,762; Pearo U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,737; and most recently Rauch et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,863. Those earlier inventions first described and defined the principle and operation of pulsed, high frequency energy output devices and/or systems.
While numerous high frequency devices using pulsed electromagnetic energy to stimulate tissue growth have been developed, none have effectively addressed the needs of patients and health care providers. A recent attempt, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,863, is a pulsed radio frequency electrotherapeutic system having a pulse generator and an athermapeutic applicator head. The generator includes a power supply electrically connected to a remote current source by a cord, an exciter for generating pulsed signals of a selectable megahertz frequency, and an amplifier for amplifying the pulsed signals. A system controller having manually operable dials is provided for controlling pulse width duration, pulse burst repetition rate and power amplitude of the pulsed signals generated by the exciter. The amplitude of the signals outputted from the amplifier are compared with a reference value using a standing wave ratio (SWR) detector circuit, which in turn outputs power and impedance compensated signals to the applicator and produces a ratio signal that is delivered to the controller for adjusting the amplitude and phase of the signals generated by the exciter. The applicator, which includes a pair of spaced capacitor plates, a magnetic coil wound in a plane parallel to and electrically connected to the plates, and an RF shield, induces the received compensated signals into the tissue to be treated. Reactance and power level of the output of the applicator are manually controlled using an external tuning means connected to one of the capacitors. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,863 has high power requirements, requires numerous manual adjustments for effective operation, incorporates only a single applicator, fails to ensure constant, known and replicable treatment dosage outputs, and provides no confirmation that the applicator is properly located during treatment.
While the various and several prior art inventions, as described in the above referenced patents, produce electrical, magnetic or electromagnetic fields for treatment of tissue, virtually none of the prior art describes any credible cellular or physiological or molecular processes by which such energy fields specifically alter, induce or otherwise make happen an increase in cell growth, proliferation or density.
Additionally, none of the previous high frequency, high power devices utilizing pulsed electromagnetic energy output adequately addresses such practical design concerns as ease of use, simultaneous treatment of multiple wound sites on the same patient, dosage measurement, monitored dosage control and/or dosage compliance.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a method of and an apparatus for treating wounds with high frequency pulsed electromagnetic energy that is easy to implement, requiring minimal training in its proper and effective use, assures a constant, known and replicable dosage output, provides for simultaneous treatment of multiple wound sites, has low power requirements and is cost effective.
Citation of the above documents, devices and studies is not intended as an admission that any of the foregoing is pertinent prior art. All statements as to the date or representation as to the contents of these documents is based on the information available to the applicants and does not constitute any admission as to the correctness of the dates or contents of these documents. Further, all documents referred to throughout this application are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.
In view of the foregoing limitations and shortcomings of the prior art, as well as other disadvantages not specifically mentioned above, it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the art for improved electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus and methods. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to fulfill that need by providing a method of and apparatus for the treatment of chronic wounds using pulsed electromagnetic energy that is cost effective, easy to implement, and ensures proper treatment dosage delivery without the need for manual adjustment of power, pulse rate duration, pulse width duration, treatment time or reactance by the treatment provider.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus with the ability to produce a constant, known and replicable treatment dosage output that is not adversely affected (i.e., does not negate consistent dosage or efficacy) by the proximity of the body of the patient (e.g., capacitance, inductance).
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus wherein one or more wound sites may be simultaneously treated with different treatment dosages.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus wherein the applicator is easily and accurately positioned directly on or adjacent to the wound site regardless of where the site is located on the patient.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus wherein the applicator includes printed coils formed on one or more printed circuit boards, with the primary coil and secondary coil forming a matching network for effecting a highly efficient RF output. In other words, the applicator includes closely matched and tuned primary/secondary circuits, which greatly enhances efficiency by allowing the use of reduced power levels.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus having the ability to affect living tissue by providing an accurate treatment dosage of 1 to 300 mw/cm2 with very low input power requirements (i.e., an average power requirement in the range of less than three watts, and preferably less than about one watt).
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus wherein treatment dosages are automatically monitored for safety by multiple sensing or detecting circuits and controlled by a field strength sensor.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus that is small, portable, easy to use and safe to operate, with the apparatus automatically maintaining the appropriate treatment dosage and shutting down when certain conditions are present.
Briefly described, the present invention is an improved method of and apparatus for generating and administering treatment dosages of pulsed electromagnetic energy for wound healing applications. Specifically, the present invention generates and applies constant, known and replicable treatment dosages of electromagnetic energy of defined specifications to the human body for the purposes of inducing cell proliferation. In its preferred form, the present invention includes a pulsed electromagnetic energy generator, control means, including a power level controller responsive to signals from multiple sensing and control circuits, and one or more interchangeable treatment pad applicators. The generator, which can be battery-operated, is a low power, compact unit whose output is controlled by the multiple sensing and control circuits via the power level controller. The control circuits include integral sensing circuits for ensuring specified treatment dosage and the safety and effectiveness of the apparatus as a medical instrument, and one or more detectors located in or on each applicator for sensing energy output at the site of application and monitoring, with precision, the treatment dosage. Other circuits are included for disabling the apparatus when certain conditions, such as insufficient power, exist.
The generator of the present invention has multiple treatment ports to which one or more applicators are attached via cables to provide for the simultaneous treatment of one or more wound sites on the same patient. Preferably, the apparatus allows the applicators to operate independently and simultaneously at different treatment dosage levels. The applicators are treatment pads of various sizes comprising tuned tank circuits and a field strength sensor to allow for automatic control of the output specifications of the apparatus. Each applicator also has detectors for sensing proximity to the patient during the course of treatment and informing the patient if the applicator inadvertently moves from its intended treatment position.
The present invention has numerous advantages not found in existing electromagnetic energy treatment apparatus. First, the generator of the present invention is operationally efficient and has low power requirements, on the range of less than three watts of average power (preferably less than one watt). This allows the unit to be battery operated and greatly reduced in size, thereby rendering the apparatus portable and easy to use, as the small size facilitates transport and placement of the unit, with minimal disruption, in the patient""s treatment area during use.
Another advantage of the present invention relates to its integration of multiple sensor and control circuits which, for the first time, ensures precise treatment dosage and provides confirmation that the applicator remains on the wound site during the entire course of treatment. In addition, these sensor and control circuits allow for unattended operation of the device during treatment, providing for a highly simplified means of treatment. The multiple monitoring and control circuits are separate and distinct, and include a fixed period treatment timer, forward and reflected power monitor circuits (one for each treatment port provided by the generator), an electromagnetic energy signal strength detector and controller circuit, and a treatment pad to patient proximity detector. Together, those control means guarantee that the correct treatment dosage reaches the patient.
Another advantage of the present invention not found in existing electromagnetic treatment devices is the multiple port generator for allowing the simultaneous use of multiple applicators. When using existing electromagnetic treatment devices, caregivers are limited to the treatment of just one wound site per each time interval of unit use. Because many pressure sore patients have two or more wounds, the present invention greatly reduces treatment time and expense since multiple wounds can be treated at once. Preferably, each treatment applicator is selected to operate simultaneously at a different treatment dosage level to accommodate multiple wound sites.
Each treatment applicator of the present invention also includes novel elements which overcome several major deficiencies in previous designs. Existing applicators are typically large volume, rigid extensions of the power sources. The applicator of the present invention is substantially reduced in size, bulk and power requirements. This is possible, in part, due to the utilization of low power and the increased operational efficiency of the generator and applicator itself. Preferably, each applicator is thin, flexible and constructed in any of a wide variety of shapes and sizes to accommodate various wound sites. In one embodiment, the treatment pad is configured as a rectangle with dimensions of approximately 10 inches by 5 inches and a nominal thickness of less than xc2xd inch. Each applicator is a flexible pad comprising one or more etched copper printed circuits laminated between insulating sheets of flexible material having high dielectric properties. The two circuits operate as an impedance matching transformer. Sensing units, including an electromagnetic signal strength detector and an applicator-to-patient proximity detector, are incorporated in each applicator and are in communication with the power level controller to provide for direct monitoring of the electromagnetic energy field and precise control of the treatment dosage. By modifying the topology of the etched printed circuit inductor portion of the LC circuit and then correspondingly adjusting the capacitance value of the capacitor to retune the LC circuit to resonance, the applicator can be constructed in a variety of shapes and sizes to best match the wound size and area on the patient. Moreover, the tank circuit in the applicator is pre-tuned, thereby eliminating the need to manually tune the circuit as it comes into close proximity with the human body or other objects. Given its nominal thickness and increased flexibility, the applicator can be placed over, under or around a bandaged wound site.
Other novel and unique features of the applicator include the following. Existing electromagnetic energy devices do not include mechanisms for delivering precise and replicable treatment dosages to the patient. Although previous designs may have specified that the applicator be tuned to resonance or may have included a mechanism for matching the generator and the applicator in order to minimize SWR, there has been no way to ensure that accurate treatment dosage was being delivered through the coils located in the applicator and beyond, to the surface of the patient""s wound site. In the present invention, a signal detector, such as a germanium diode signal detector, is included as part of the applicator for measuring the energy emission from the applicator and supplying a feedback signal to the RF amplifier for controlling energy output. The actual electromagnetic energy field, or treatment dosage, that is transmitted from each applicator is measured directly by embedding the RF signal strength detector inside of the applicator. The signal level from the detector is sent to the power level controller, where it is used as a feedback-control signal to control the output of the RF amplifier of the generator. This direct approach to measuring the actual radiated electromagnetic energy field is a much more precise way to measure the treatment dosage, rather than by indirectly measuring the SWR of the transmitted RF signal. If, at any time, the detector measures a radiated energy output level above or below preset levels, an indicator, such as a xe2x80x9cservice requiredxe2x80x9d lamp or alarm, audibly, visually or otherwise informs the health care provider and patient of the occurrence and the power level controller switches off the RF amplifier. The forward and reflected power measuring circuits are used to turn the unit off only if either circuit exceeds preset limits. In this manner, the present invention monitors energy emissions from each applicator and ensures that the treatment dosage delivered through each applicator is precise.
The applicator of the present invention is thin and need not be suspended on a mechanical arm, as required by some existing applicators. Because of the unique configuration of the present invention, a correct treatment dosage is easily and effectively delivered to the patient.
The present invention further includes a method of effectively treating chronic wounds such as pressure ulcers involving the precise induction of specific biochemical events associated with cell proliferation. In accordance with the present invention, an electromagnetic field of specified strength and duration is used to stimulate cellular growth and proliferation, membrane ionic flux, growth factor expression, release and functional enhancement, and reductions in cell doubling time. Electromagnetic energy fields are utilized to stimulate and accelerate cell growth and proliferation upon certain types of cells known to be critical to the wound healing process, including fibroblasts and epithelial cells. Electromagnetic stimuli induce cell proliferation by reducing the G0 and/or G1 phases of the cell cycle, by stimulating the genetic expression, release and functional enhancement of growth factors, and by inducing the flux of ions across cellular membranes. Therefore, the present invention acts as a mitogen and/or a positive modifier of cellular mitogenic activity. This mitogenic effect results in growth factor stimulation, expression and release, both intra-and extracellularly. A key component of the present method is the specific enhanced actions of fibroblast growth factors.
It is important to note that the present method, which utilizes electromagnetic energy as a stimulus for inducing cell proliferation through mechanisms regulating decreases in cell cycle time, is independent of the particular source of the energy emission or the design of the energy source. The term electromagnetic energy includes effects from its magnetic energy and/or electrical energy components.
The present method utilizes electromagnetic energy as a mitogenic stimulus to reduce cell cycle time through the expression, synthesis and enhanced activity of growth factors, thereby increasing the overall rate of growth and proliferation in various biological cell types, including those found in ephithelial, muscle, connective and neuronal tissues. Energy waves which are primarily defined as Radio Wave frequencies are used to induce biological cell proliferation in vitro under laboratory conditions and in vivo under clinical conditions in intact living organisms. In the electromagnetic spectrum, those frequencies range from 1000 Hertz to 1000 Megahertz, and therefore also include a portion of the audio frequencies (at the lower end) and range through ultra high frequencies (UHF). The present method delivers an electromagnetic treatment energy of 1 to 300 milliwatts per cm2 to living tissues (in vivo or in vitro). Because it is a specific cellular mitogen, the present method reduces cell cycle time through the induction of specific cellular mechanisms which reduce the duration of the separate and/or combined G0 and G1 phases of the cell cycle. Specific mitogenic physical energy signals are provided that induce cell growth and proliferation in part through the induction of ion flux across cellular membranes and subsequent cellular signaling events, including the expression, synthesis and enhanced activity growth factors, especially fibroblast growth factors. An electromagnetic energy stimulus is utilized to activate intracellular and intercellular mechanisms associated with the genetic expression, synthesis and release of biological molecules necessary to regulate cell cycle time.
Because the present method is based upon discoveries pertaining to the effects of specific doses of electromagnetic energy on in vivo and in vitro cells and tissues, the present method offers the significant advantage of fixed power output, pulse rate and pulse width to specifically increase cell growth and proliferation in distinct cell types found in soft tissue, connective tissue, and neuronal cells. Treatments applied using the present method are characterized by specific optimal dosages of pulsed electromagnetic energy to induce cell proliferation of specific cell types. The present method allows utilization of a fixed pulse rate, a fixed pulse width and a fixed energy field strength to define and produce the optimal energy specifications to be used to stimulate specific cell types related to specific medical indications or specific treatment regimens. It also provides for the creation and application of specific dosages and treatment regimens which are required for specific medical indications. Further, the present method can also be implemented to treat wounds other than ulcers, including burns, physical rehabilitation, and neuronal injury.
The present invention has immediate commercial market potential in the treatment of chronic wounds. Beyond that immediate market, the present invention may also be utilized in other treatment areas where increasing the rate of growth and proliferation of human or other living cells is essential, including the treatment of burns and surgically implanted skin or soft tissue grafts, rehabilitation medicine, post surgical repair, and neuronal/brain/spinal injury repair and regeneration. In addition to the medical treatment of soft tissue, the present method has applications in the field of laboratory growth/manufacturing of skin grafts to be sold and used in various surgical settings, veterinary medicine and related fields.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the drawings.